


Thongs, Lube and Other Casual Necessities

by TheGirlWhoDiedWolf



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dare, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf
Summary: Gerard has a crush on Frank.Gerard's friends know this and decide to play a little game of dare.Smuttiness ensues.





	

I hadn't ever thought I'd get caught up in bad company. I was always the goody-two shoes of my family; I never did anything wrong. I got out of school with pretty good grades and I was destined for a promising college career; that's what my teachers said anyway. My parents didn't seem to take much of an interest in my academic life, or any aspect of my life, really. Mainly because mom is too busy with her baking business and dad's just... Well he's a dad. Awkward, quiet and submissive to my mother's every word.

I guess maybe that's one reason why I was doing this; _because_ I never took risks. _Because_ I was kind of sick of my less than mundane life and when the situation came my way, I happily rose to the occasion. I always played it safe. I stayed at home all the time and I was either studying or surfing the web, being a total recluse in the confines of my bedroom. I felt like something was missing for the longest time. I felt like I needed a change. A serious change.

And now, here I was chasing the wind down unfamiliar lamp-lit streets clutching my backpack to my chest and letting the air twist my shoulder-length, red hair into knots behind me as my legs pumped down the path, a stupid grin plastered on my face. My heart was thumping hard in my chest, adrenaline pumping through my veins and giving me a burst of crazy energy. I felt... Excited for the first time in a long time. I felt free.

The rest of the gang howled out a few paces behind me as we pushed through people walking up the path, making our getaway. Once we'd decided we'd gotten far enough, we rounded a corner and stopped to catch our breath, leaning against a brick wall. This entire day had been one hell of a ride.

It had been almost an entire year since i'd last seen the guys, since high school had finished. Last night, we'd somehow ended up on a skype call and soon fell into comfortable conversation, just like we'd never left. We'd ended up making the arrangment to meet up today and somehow i'd fallen into the trap of agreeing to an extreme game of dare.

That's why my once brown hair was now dyed a bright, blood red and if I was being totally honest, I welcomed the change. I think it actually looked quite decent- if the encouraging words from the guys was anything to go by. I was also currently adjusting an extreme g-string wedgie going on under my jeans. I had been forced into Pete's mother's thong earlier but on the bright side, it gave my ass more room to breath so running away had been a lot more efficient.

But by far, I think I had it the least worse for wear; Pete was currently adorned in a spaghetti strapped summer dress, Lindsey had to wander around with a full face of horribly drawn clown makeup, Mikey was clad in a pink tutu and plastic tiara, and Brendon had been forced to switch his trainers for Lindsey's heels. If you could picture the image in your head right now, we looked like a group of mental asylum escapees, really. But none of us could care less right now. We were too caught up in the moment. Also, everyone was a little tipsy- there's no way any of us would have agreed to any of this if we hadn't gotten a few drinks down us first.

Lindsey breathed out through bouts of laughter, "Brendon, stick your heels back on. You aren't getting out of it that easily."

Brendon rolled his eyes at her as he dropped them to the floor and reluctantly replaced them on his feet. "I only took them off so I could run better. God, I don't know how you girls do this. It fuckin' hurts!" He mumbled out. As he stood back up, he kicked his feet out to show off his legs. "But man, do I fuckin' rock these heels." Lindsey rolled her eyes at that.

Pete pulled at my backpack. "I can't believe it. I refuse to believe that _Gerard Way,_ " He stuck his hand into the backpack, shuffling his hand around inside it until it emerged with a small bottle, "Just stole something. And not just anything- no. A fucking _bottle of_ _lube._ I mean, who the fuck does that?" Everyone burst into uproarious laughter, clutching their stomachs and wiping at their eyes.

"Oh, fuck me that's... Only Gerard, huh?" Mikey shook his head at me.

I rolled my eyes, pouting as I grabbed at the bottle and shoved it back into my backpack, zipping it up and throwing the strap over my shoulder. "I panicked okay! I didn't know what to take so I grabbed at the first thing my hand came into contact with on the counter." I grumbled out.

"Hey guys, come on now." Brendon dabbed under his eyes with the back of his index finger. "This was clearly a cry for help! Look at the poor man." He grabbed my face between his hands and squeezed my cheeks, turning me to face everyone. "Doesn't he look dehydrated? Thirsty as hell? A thirst only _man juice_ can quench."

I grabbed at his hands, red faced, and threw them against his sides as everyone burst into laughter again. "Fuck off, Urie." I mumbled out, pouting.

"You know what, this gives me an idea for your next dare..." He trailed off, his tone full of mischief. "This one requires Pete's matchmaking expertise because you're about to get it on with a total stranger."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I held my hands out, sweating nervously. There was absolutely _no way_   I was making out with a stranger. "I don't think so, I _just_ did my dare. You can't just-"

"Oh, guys- remember Frank Iero?" Mikey cut in and sent me a devilish grin and I raised my brow at him in confusion. Why the hell was he bringing this up? Oh.

_Oh._

The little bastard.

I realised Mikey's eyes had caught onto the fact that the street we were catching our breath on right now was right opposite the music store, the place where Frank worked on weekends. And it was currently a Saturday.

"Oh my _God_ , yes! And how Gerard used to wet his panties everytime he walked past or, like, even _breathed_." Lindsey sniggered as she slapped her hand against Mikey's arm in amusement.

Frank fuckin' Iero. The name of the boy who had plagued my entire high school existence.  I had regretted ever laying eyes on him back in Freshman year because since then, I had grown the biggest crush- probably in the existence of crushes. And what's worse is that during my entire high school life, I had never once broken up the nerve to ever ask him out or anything of the sort. We'd talked, here and there, but that was really the extent of it. Just passing conversation. All we'd grown to be was acquaintances.

And then, I remembered the day I wandered into the new music store that had opened the summer we'd left High school. There he was, sitting at the counter engrossed in a book that was practically pressed against his face. His little tongue had been sticking out from the corner, fiddling with his lip ring and his long, shaggy brown hair was coming down over his eyes and all I wanted to do was run my hands through the silky strands and pull him toward me and just press my lips against his and furiously make out with him and not give a damn if anyone even looked our way.

It had become a weekly ritual for me since that day. I would wander into the store and fiddle around, trying to get his attention and the day I finally did, he'd remembered me. He actually knew my name and we'd started talking and since then, we'd grown to become music-store acquaintances, of sorts, just discussing our favourite music and recommending new sounds to one another and sometimes Frank would play his guitar for me if I was lucky. He was great at it. I would just get engrossed in watching his fingers move along the strings and my thoughts would always revert to inappropriate images. I'd never tried anything more because as I said earlier; I was too much of a pansy.

"Oh yeah, whatever happened to him?" Pete questioned the air as he raised an eyebrow in thought.

I glared at Mikey, willing him not to open his mouth and tell the guys about my weekend activities. He had known, of course. I never kept anything from my brother; I just couldn't.

Mikey was still sending me that stupid devilish grin and I sent him ' _I'm warning you_ ' eyes. Of course, he completely ignored me and opened his mouth. "Actually, Gerard knows. Why don't you tell them?" He prompted.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, _Mikey_." There was no way i'd let the guys find out. they would tease me to no end and probably try and get me in there to do something stupid and totally humiliate me and ruin the budding friendship we had going.

"Oh come on. You're totally still jonesing for that dick." He chuckled out.

"Fuck you- I am _not_! We're totally just... Friends." I mumbled out unconvincingly, my face burning up.

"Gerard likes to pay the music store a little visit every weekend to see his _friend_ and hangs around a little too long."

"Oh my God wait- wait!" Lindsey's eyes caught onto the store opposite us. " _Frank Iero_ works there? Are you guys dating now or something?" she wiggled her brows.

"No way, it's nothing like that!" I whined out, exasperated.

Lindsey shot me a 'what the fuck' look. "What? Nu uh. There's no way you're still hung up on this guy and you haven't even- _Oh my God_ Gerard!" She face-palmed. "What are we gonna do with you." She sighed, shaking her head.

Before I knew what was happening, Pete stuck his hand into my pocket and pulled out my phone in a swift movement. He started pressing his thumbs against the screen and scrolling through my contacts. "What are you doing?" I raised my hands to grab at my phone but he held it out of my reach and gestured at the rest of the gang to hold me back.

"What the hell is going on?" I scrunched my brows together in confusion as hands clamped around my arms and held me in place.

"We dare you to go in there and... Get him to make out with you."

I scoffed. "Yeah right. Screw you guys there's no way-"

He held a finger against my mouth to silence me and smirked. "Or else..." He trailed off as he gestured with the phone camera positioned at his crotch, the other at the hem of his skirt, slowly inching it up his thigh. "I'll send him a dick pic and he'll think it's from you. Now that'll be an awkward situation to explain..."

My eyes bulged out of their sockets as I flicked my gaze between my phone and the smirk that was currently plastered across his face. "You wouldn't..."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" He grinned and before I knew it, he was reaching under the dress to tug at his underwear and in a quick movement he snapped a shot of his junk with the flash on. I broke out in a nervous sweat, my heart beat quickening. If he sent that to Frank, there was no way i'd be able to live it down. I'd never be able to show my face at the music store ever again. I'd have to become a recluse for life and never leave the confines of my bedroom.

"No! Don't you dare! I-"

"Come on man, there's no way you've been crushing on this guy for fuckin' years and you've been too chicken to make a move. That's what tonight is about- making moves. Look at you, Gerard, you've changed. You're not that pansy little high school kid anymore. You can totally take risks and you've more than proven that tonight."

I narrowed my eyes in disbelief. "Wait... Was this your plan all along? Mikey, did you tell them about this?" Mikey sent me a sheepish look from my left and I groaned out in frustration. Of course; they had fucking planned for us to land right here, at this exact spot, just to play matchmaker and get me to ruin my life and throw myself into a situation that would no doubt end in disappointment.

"Guys, you don't understand- there's no way he would even-"

I was cut off again, this time by Lindsey. "Gerard, shut up and get your cute little butt in there right now. There's no way he wouldn't wanna get with a catch like you. Who wouldn't? I mean, if you were straight then I totally would." She giggled and patted my butt softly, causing me to yelp out in surprise.

"I can't believe you guys planned this whole thing. This is crazy. You're all crazy!" I huffed out.

"Hey, blame Mikey- It was his idea after all." Brendon said.

I glared at Mikey. "You're so dead."

Mikey rolled his eyes, the grin still stuck on his face. "No way, you'll be _thanking_ me. Just you wait, Gee."

"Ready?" Lindsey whispered in my ear but before I had time to react, I was being pulled across the street. No matter how much I protested and pulled at their tight grips, they wouldn't budge. They simply laughed some more and by the time we got right outside the door, I had broken out into a nervous sweat.

"Please, guys I, erh... i'm gonna puke or somethin'." I pleaded and started to make pretend gagging sounds.

Pete rolled his eyes. "Well, it's this or an awkward dick pic of a guy in a dress. Make your choice." He had his thumb poised way too closely over the send button and I panicked.

"Okay, okay. Fuck." I ran a nervous hand through my long hair. "I'm going." I sighed, my hands clammy from the nerves.

I sent them all one last glare and Lindsey sent me an encouraging smile. I turned to the doors and pushed them open, peering inside. It was quite empty, save for a couple of people who seemed to be minding their own business as they fiddled around with some instruments on the floor.

I took a deep breath before I felt hands press against my back and push me inside. I stumbled in and almost tripped over myself, making my way toward the front desk as soon as I regained my balance. I was flushed bright red and was so thankful for the fact that Frank had not noticed. He hadn't even lifted his gaze from the book he was currently preoccupied with. Lord of the Rings. Not too shabby.

I turned my gaze when I heard a light tapping against the glass walls of the store to my right. The gang had gathered and we're watching me intently. Pete had his gaze locked on mine, his finger hovering over my phone threateningly and I rolled my eyes as I stopped in front of the desk. I waited a moment and Frank never tore his gaze from the book. When the guys started tapping on the glass incessantly, I sighed and cleared my throat to get his attention.

It didn't work so I reached my hand out and pushed the book down from his face toward the desk.

"Hey, what the-" He started, annoyed, but cut off when his eyes landed on me. They widened in their sockets as he did a double take, almost as though he hadn't recognised me the first time.

"Oh, hey... Gerard. Y-your hair." He pointed at my head and I mentally cursed myself. I had totally forgotten about it. By the way he was staring at me right now I was pretty sure he thought I looked absolutely ridiculous. His eyes were bulging out as thought I was some sort of circus freak and I couldn't stop the heat that rose into my cheeks, turning them a shade that no doubt matched my new hair.

"Oh, I erh... This is- it was a stupid dare. My friends forced me to-"

"No!" He cut me off before I could finish, smiling widely. "I think- it kinda looks amazing. You suit it. A lot."

"Oh. Th-thanks?" I mumbled out awkwardly.

Frank seemed to linger his gaze on me a little longer than was deemed appropriate before clearing his throat, a smirk adorning his lips. "Anyway, what are you doing here this late? My shift is over in like ten minutes."

"Oh... I was just, erh..." I quickly glanced at the guys standing outside and they still had their gazes fixed on me and I could feel a cold sweat trail down my back as I thought of an excuse. _Stupid, stupid_ , _Say something, anything!_

"Is that Lord of the Rings?" I mumbled out, pointing at his book and he dropped his gaze to the book in his hands. "I see you finally took my recommendation on board." I smiled at him.

He flicked his wrist nonchalantly. "Yeah, it's alright. I just gotta say though- Sam was so far up Frodo's ass, i'm surprised he could even walk to the pub, let alone Mordor."

"Oh my God- my thoughts exactly!" I giggled and he followed suit.

I heard a small tapping again and from my peripheral, I noticed Pete dramatically yawning and pointing at his wrist, as though he was telling me to hurry it along. I got the message and changed the subject.

"Hey, so erh... The reason I came..." _Do it. Say it. Just fucking say it you pansy._

"Yeah...?" Frank trailed off, his brows raised expectantly as his hazel eyes bore into my own.

My gaze flicked to a guitar on a stand some paces behind him and before I could think about it, I mumbled out. "Remember when you offered to teach me guitar? Well, I thought i'd take you up on it after all. I think it'll be great!" I breathed out quickly.

He sent me a huge grin and his eyes shone with excitement. "For real? Dude, it totally will, don't you worry about that. Just call me Mr Iero because i'm gonna school you _so_ hard." he winked at me.

My knees buckled slightly. _Oh my_. Did he realise how fucking sexual that just sounded coming from those fucking lips? I blinked at him, my mouth slightly ajar. He was nibbling on his lip ring, his teeth biting on the soft skin of his lower lip and I couldn't seem to tear my gaze away from the sight. My heart seemed to speed up as I tried to convince myself to just lean forward and pull him toward me and just fucking _do it_.

Frank frowned, an eyebrow raised in concern. "Hey, are you okay?"

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts and calm my racing heartbeat. "Y-yeah i'm fine. Totally fine, just... I'm just a little tired." I faked a yawn. God, this couldn't possibly get any more awkward.

Frank nodded sceptically. "Alright. Listen, I gotta close up now but if you're erh, tired, I could give you a ride home. I mean, if you wanted?" He offered, shrugging as though it was no big deal.

"Oh, I erh..." I trailed off as I glanced at the guys and they all seemed to be nodding at me furiously, making shooing hand motions telling me to go along with it. "Sure?" I sent him a crooked smile, my small teeth on display.

"Great. Let me just go in the back and grab my stuff then we'll lock up." He turned on his heels and opened a door behind him, disappearing inside. I let out a deep breath I hadn't realised i'd been holding in, in the first place and I turned around to the guys, pleading with them and mouthing 'what should I do?'

Lindsey mouthed something back to me but I couldn't seem to make it out so she shook her head and walked up to open the door, peering her head through. "What's going on?" She asked.

"He offered me a ride." I moved closer and whispered loud enough so Lindsey could hear me. "I said yes!" My tone was overcome with panic.

She narrowed her eyes at me as an idea seemed to form in her head. She then pulled herself into the store and came up to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me up to the door that led to the back room. "Lindsey what are you-"

She whispered in my ear. "You'll thank me later. Have fun." She then winked at me before pushing me through the doors and slamming the door shut behind me. I turned around swiftly to pull at the handle but she was blocking my way, keeping the door closed shut from outside by pressing her weight against the door. "fuck!" I muttered out.

I heard a startled sound and turned around to meet Frank's surprised gaze. My cheeks were burning bright red as his face was struck with incredulousness. He had been halfway through buttoning up a long black coat and his hands were pressed against his mid-section.

"What are you doing, Gerard?" He raised a brow in question.

"Erh, I-I was just... I think the door is erh, jammed." I mumbled out pathetically, nervously fiddling with my fingers, my face heating up in mortification. _I'm gonna kill you Lindsey. In fact, i'm gonna kill all of you guys but i'm starting with you, Lindsey._

Frank narrowed his eyes in contemplation and I tried to avoid his intense gaze. "I get it." He finally broke the awkard silence.

"You- what?" I lifted my head enough to look up at him through my lashes.

He moved closer toward me and I backed myself against the door, the backpack pressing uncomfortably into me as I let out a nervous chuckle.

He was now standing right in front of me, his tattooed finger poking into my navel. "I see exactly what you're doing."

I could feel my heart thumping hard in my chest at his close proximity, my breath coming out in shallow pants. "And what, exactly, am I doing?" I breathed out.

He moved closer, his eyes darting between my own as his hot breath added to the heat already in my cheeks. "You tell me." He practically whispered out, his tone laced with huskiness. We stood like that for a moment, I could feel the rise and fall of his chest with each breath he took and I felt trapped between his body and the door behind me. He flicked his tongue out to lick at his lower lip and sucked his lip ring into his mouth, his teeth clanking against the metal.

I groaned out and hit my head against the door behind me, my eyes closed. "Don't. Don't do that. Now you're the one playing games."

He blinked at me, innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, sure. Like you don't know how it drives me fucking crazy when you do that. I just- I feel like I want to..." I trailed off, squeezing my eyes shut.

He sucked at the lip ring some more before he licked his lips again, making them deliciously wet, his eyes trained on mine all the while. "'Like you want to' what, Gerard? Spit it out."

He was taunting me. So totally taunting me with his fucking plump little lips and his fuck me eyes, hooded with lust and want and ah fuck it- I didn't care anymore. I felt a surge of adrenaline pump through my body as I pulled my hands up and took his face in my hands, pressing my lips against his. His hands instantly clasped at my waist, his fingers gripping tightly onto my hoodie, pulling me closer to his body.

We stayed pressed against one another, nobody making the first move for a while as our eyes bore into one another's. Then he flicked his tongue out and pressed it against my own. That tipped me over the edge and I locked my teeth around his lip ring, tugging at it and pulling it into my own mouth, tasting him. He groaned out against my lips when I tugged at it and I smiled against him.

I pulled back slightly to breath out. "You have no idea... How long i've waited to do that."

He grinned, flashing his teeth. "Me too."

I shook my head. "I guarantee i've waited longer. Since High School, to be precise." I breathed out.

"Wait, what?"

I dropped my head, sighing. "You can't tell me you didn't _know._ God, I was so pathetically obvious about it."

He shook his head slightly. "I didn't..." His grin grew wider. "I think it's cute." He giggled.

I groaned out, throwing my hands up to cover my face. " _Cute_? That's not what a guy wants to hear."

Frank bit his lip in thought as he grabbed my wrists, pulling them down and holding them against my sides. "Okay then, how about _hot_ , fuckin' beautiful. Amazing. Alluring. Irresisitible. _Exquisite_." With each adjective, he left a small trail of kisses up my neck and I involuntarily let out small whimpers as his mouth trailed up to meet the corner of mine.

"That better?" He breathed against me.

I let out a small nod of approval, each word filling me with a rush of butterflies in my stomach, making me tingle all over.

I turned my head so our lips met once again and he immediately pulled his hands up and ran them through my hair, tugging at the strands between his fingers. "I fuckin' love your hair. It looks _ravishing_." He giggled between kisses and I couldn't help but smile back against him.

"It's very _becoming_ of you." He teased.

I rolled my eyes and pressed my hands against the nape of his neck. "Alright, alright. Shut up and kiss me." I pulled him into my lips and moved against him, slow and full of purpose. Deep and hard enough to bruise and swell those perfect lips. He moaned into my mouth and at the sound, I couldn't help but grind my hips up into his leg that was currently pressed in between my own, separating them.

I felt a familiar tightening in my jeans and Frank seemed to have the same idea as he positioned himself so we were both lined up and he moved against me, grinding his hips against mine and causing the tightening to worsen as I moaned out like a slut.

"Off." He panted and I nodded, quickly abiding. He pulled back so I could pull off the backpack and throw it to the floor. He unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, latching his hands against the waistband before pulling them loose. He then worked on loosening his own pants before grabbing at my hair again and using the strands to pull my face down to meet his, our lips locked in a hungry kiss that seemed to get deeper and wetter and much sloppier as we both grew into a hornier daze.

He trailed his soft hands down my chest and moved them around so they slipped behind the waistband of my jeans and cupped my ass. He gave a light squeeze and my eyes shot open as I let out an embarrassing sound. I saw him furrow his brows together when he slid his hands around my hips and his hands tugged on the thin strap of the underwear I was currently wearing.

_Oh._

_Oh no_.

Oh _fuck_.

How could I forget?

He eyed me questioningly, his brow raised and I grabbed his wrist, holding it in place, my cheeks hot enough to fry eggs on at this point.

"Are you... Wearing a thong, Gerard?" He breathed out.

"N-no- I mean yes, but I don't wear thongs. Wait, I know how this looks but I don't, I... It was a dare!" I cried out in embarrassment, stumbling over my words like a complete moron. I dropped my gaze to the floor, pulling my lips into my mouth in a tight thin line.

_Oh yeah, they were all fuckin' dead. There's no way i'm gonna live this down._

Frank surprised me by giggling, a small giggle, before he replaced his hands back on my bare ass and squeezed again. I let out another embarrassing sound and he giggled some more. "So this was your plan all along, huh? To seduce me by _locking_ us up in here and charming me with your... panties."

My face contorted into a sheepish expression as I kept my gaze locked on the ground below me and shook my head. "N-no." I whispered out. I slapped a hand down my face in exasperation. "Oh my God, this is a fuckin' disaster. When I pictured this in my head, I swear it wasn't meant to... Ah, what are you- ah!"

He ignored my half-assed explanation and sucked at a tender spot in the crook of my neck as his hand slid around from my ass to my navel and he slowly curled his fingers around the band of the underwear and tugged them downward a little.

I leaned my head back and rolled my eyes into the back of my head in pelasure as he continued to work at my neck with his soft lips and teeth.

I let out small gasps of pleasure before he stopped and leaned up to fan hot breath into my ear. "Liar." He smiled and snapped the string against my hip. I yelped in suprise and he slid a hand down to cup around me.

My breath got hot and heavy in my throat and I let out shallow gasps as he squeezed lightly and I gripped my hands into his hair, pulling tight on the strands. He slid his hand down from the base to the tip, ever so slowly, teasing me and I couldn't help the groan that emerged from between my lips. "Ah, F-Frank!" I yelped out as he flicked his fingers out and ran his nails lightly along the underside of my length. My breath hitched in my throat and my knees trembled in weakness as I fell apart under his touch. My head was overcome with lightheadedness and I gripped tightly onto his waist, pressing my fingers into him, to gain some balance and keep myself steady.

He scraped his thumbnail up to the slit and pressed into it with the tip of his thumb, rubbing in small circular motions and I let out a string of profanities that I could barely make out myself in my lust ridden haze.

That was when Frank turned and his gaze landed on something on the floor, right beside my backpack. It had fallen out when i'd thrown it to the ground earlier, in my haste. He cocked his head in a mixture of amusement and cogitation. He slipped his hands out of my waistband and I whimpered at the loss of contact as I was hit with a cold rush. He moved to kneel in front of the object and picked it up in between his thumb and forefinger, dangling it in front of his face.

"Wow, what a freaky coincidence... You know, I was just thinking in my head 'I wish we had some lube right now'. And voila!"

My eyes widened in shock and I froze in horror. _Oh man, he thinks i'm some creepy pervert who only came here to try and get it on with him._ Fuck me, this entire situation just keeps getting worse and worse.

I shook my head at him. There was no point in even beginning to explain this situation because I knew exactly how it would sound coming out; totally and completely unconvincing. First the fuckin panties, now the lube. And the fact we had somehow gotten 'locked' in the room. I was starting to sound like a class A Herbert the Pervert to my own ears, nevermind Frank's.  I turned around quickly and started tugging at the handle and pushing, but it wouldn't budge.

_Damn you guys! So fuckin' dead..._

I turned around and sent Frank a sheepish look and attempted to start explaining, just to try and make this look less worse than it actually was. I held out my hands as he stood and slowly made his way over to me, his head still cocked in contemplation, his eyes twinkling with something I couldn't quite place.

"Look, I _know_ how this looks and I swear to you if you just let me explain, i'm not a creep, or anything-"

Frank cut me off, taking another step toward me and I pressed myself further into the door. "That's _exactly_ what a creep would say..." He trailed off, his teeth showing through a crooked smirk.

I shook my head furiously. "Oh... Shit! Look, I _swear_ I never planned any of this- despite what it may look like. I don't... Ugh! It was... Was a-" He was now right in front of me, his nose lightly touching mine as he stood up slightly onto his tip-toes to meet me at eye level. he had a finger pressed against my lips to silence me, the smirk still ever present on his lips.

He rolled his eyes. "I think its time for _you_ to shut up, now." I didn't need telling twice as I pressed my lips into a thin line once again to stop them getting away with my thoughts.

He maintained eye contact, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he slowly hummed and twisted the cap of the bottle in front of my face, the only sound to be heard in the silence of the coat closet was our heavy breaths.

He tugged at my wrist and held out my hand, palm facing upward as he tilted the bottle into my hand and dribbled some of the clear liquid into it. He then held out his own palm and repeated the process before he replaced the cap ever so slowly and slid the tube into my pocket, patting it into place. I gulped audibly as he rubbed his palms together, gesturing for me to do the same, never breaking eye contact once. I did, reluctantly. I was confused as hell. He was just going along with it all, not even questioning my sanity and what the hell I had been doing wearing a pair of thongs and casually carrying around lube in my backpack. All I could do was stare back at him in awe, watching his every move carefully and cautiously.

There was no doubt about it; this man was definitely a keeper, for sure.

My breathing sped up, heart beating harder and hands fisted tightly against my sides as he slipped both under my pants this time and curled his fingers around me once again. I gasped out as the cool liquid made contact with my skin and he started moving one hand right from the base to the very tipe once again, his other hand gripped around the shaft and his thumb once again rubbing circular motions. I gasped out in pleasure and bucked my hips up into his touch. "F-Frank, I- _Oh my_." I mumbled out, eye contact still unbroken.

"Fuck." He gasped out, his lips slightly parted and I couldn't tear my gaze away from the sight. I wanted this ingrained into my mind forever; the way he was slowly letting out little breaths from between his wet and bruised lips from _my_ kisses. "Y-you're fuckin huge!" He marvelled and I blushed crimson at his words, unsure of how to respond.

As he started moving slightly faster, I arched my back and bucked my hips into his hands, trying to gain some more friction. I let out a loud moan as I felt a familiar tightening in my stomach and he removed one hand, using the other to still pump as he brought a hand up to grip into my hair and pull me down for a deep and hard kiss, my moans muffled against his mouth. I felt him press himself against my leg and rub his hard-on against my thigh and instantly I felt bad. He was focusing all his attention on me and I was selfishly taking it, not even considering him.

Without thinking twice, I lifted my hand and gripped onto him under his waistband. He gasped against my lips at the unfamiliar contact and momentarily stopped his movements, his eyes opened wide as we regained eye contact once again. I squeezed slightly and curved my hand up his length and he shuddered in pleasure, his movements having ceased altogether until I got a steady rhythm going.

"G-Gee." He moaned loudly as he leaned his head against the crook of my neck, his wet lips pressed against my shoulder. " _Fuck me."_ He gasped out.

He pumped harder and faster and so did I, our hands moving simultaneously, in complete sync. I gasped in pleasure as I felt myself coming close. "Frank, I-I'm gonna-" I warned through gritted teeth and I felt him nod his head against my shoulder.

"M-me too." He panted.

I felt Frank slip a hand around under my shirt and press against my back, his fingernails digging deeply into my skin as the pleasure coursing throughout my body intensified. "Ah, G-Gee it's-I'm..." He trailed off and muttered a mixture of profanities as I pumped hard and his hips bucked sloppily into my hand before I felt a wetness seep through my fingertips as he came into my hand. He moaned, very loudly might I add. He was so fuckin' loud. I loved it though; I imagined him sprawled out on a bed beneath me, waking all the neighbours as he squirmed and screamed my name in pelasure, followed by adorable little gasps and moans and... _oh my_.This image only served to tip me over the edge and I spilled into his hand not moments after him, moaning out his name in total ecstasy.

I helped him ride out the orgasm as I carried on pumping and he did the same before we both stilled our movements, sweating and panting into each other's shoulders. We stood like that for a few moments, just catching our breath, our hands still tightly wrapped around one another.

"That... Was the best fuckin' handjob I have ever recieved. Fuck, you should do this for a living or something." I mumbled out against his neck before I pressed sloppy kisses to it.

His adorable giggling rang into my ear before he muttered out. "What can I say, I get good practise in." He squeezed me playfully, one last time, before removing his hand and observing the hot, sticky mess it was caught in at the moment. I realised my hand was still on him and I removed it awkwardly and held my hand out in front of my face, unsure of what to do with the mess. I darted my eyes around and remembered I had some tissues in my backpack. I pushed off from Frank a little and kneeled in front of my backpack, cleaning myself off. I stood up and faced Frank, a packet of tissues held out toward him, and my eyes bulged out of my head at the sight. He had his eyes trained on me as he sucked on his fingers, ingesting the mess i'd made on them.

I furrowed my brows together, my lips parted in shock. "I-I have tissues, ya know." I stuttered out, gesturing at my hand.

He stopped then, and grinned sheepishly at me, shrugging as he slurped greedily. "That... Is actually quite gross, Frank. I- You continue to suprise me." I shook my head at him, my nose scrunched up in disgust.

He grabbed the tissues I offered and cleaned off the residue before grabbing me by the waist and pulling me into him. "Oh yeah, how so?" He mused.

"I don't know. You weren't even freaked out by my... Weirdness, for a start. You're a strange man, Mr Iero." I grinned at him.

He chuckled. "That I am, that I am." He pressed a small kiss to my lips. I felt them tingle profusely in the aftermath as he removed them to speak again. "So, i'm assuming the whole guitar lessons idea was just another way to get into my pants?" He wiggled his brows playfully, teasing me.

I don't know what came over me, but I decided to play along. "Oh, Mr Iero, was it _that_ obvious?" I batted my lashes playfully, jutting my bottom lip out into a pout.

"But you know," I slowly trailed my index finger down his midsection, toward his navel. "I _was_ looking forward to you teaching me a thing or two with those _strong_ hands of yours. It sounds like it could be... Fun." I smirked.

He shuddered under my touch and I felt oddly smug about it. "I wouldn't mind teaching you a... Thing or two." He beamed at me and kissed me one last time before cursing at himself when he checked the time on his phone.

"Shit! I was supposed to close up like ten minutes ago." He hastily buttoned and zipped up his pants and I followed suit. We both tried our best to pat down or shirts so as to look as inconspicuous as possible and Frank pointed at my hair and giggled.

"Dude, you need to sort that out. It looks like you've been skydiving or something."

"Huh?" I patted my hair and random strands were standing up all over the place.

"Here, let me." He giggled and ran his hands through my hair, smoothing it down so it was at least halfway presentable. "There." He smiled up at me and I couldn't help but send him a smile back to match the intensity of his own.

"We should- erh..." I trailed off, gesturing with my thumb at the door behind us and he removed his hand from my hair.

"Yeah." He nodded.

I turned around and tapped my fist against the door. "Alright guys, let us out now." I called.

Frank furrowed his brows together. "Who are you talking to?"

I turned my head slightly to meet his gaze. "It's a funny story, actually... You'll laugh when I tell you."

Frank narrowed his eyes and moved forward, pressing his arms around me to curl his hand around the door handle. He pushed down and the door clicked open. He pressed his palm against the door and pushed it open all the way to a now empty store. Not a person in sight. Frank turned to raise a brow at me.

_Oh, you motherfuckers, you'd better start planning your funerals._

I stared blankly at him, blinking furiously.

"You can give it up, Gerard. I know you pretended to lock us in here. No need to come up with some elaborate excuse." He chuckled at me, amusemennt lacing his tone as he shook his head.

I shook my head, "No, but I-" I cut myself short. Did I really want to explain to him that my crazy (soon to be ex) friends had locked me in here and all but blackmailed me to get it on with him? Now that is a conversation that would probably not go down well so with a heavy sigh, I nodded. "Fine, you got me" I huffed out, crossing my arms against my chest.

As we walked out of the back door, I glanced at the window. I couldn't see anything, or anyone. The assholes had left me all alone. I grumbled to myself as we stepped out into the chilly night air and Frank locked the door from outside. I subconciously wrapped my arms around myself and rubbed at my biceps, feeling the cold through my hoodie.

Frank turned around and beamed at me and I raised my brows questioningly at him. "What? What are you smiling about?"

He pulled an arm up to take my hand in his and lace his fingers through mine, pulling me to stand beside him. "I just hooked up with a totally hot guy. Am I not allowed to be happy about that?"

I blushed profusely, pulling sweaty clumps of hair out of my face and tucking them behind my ear as I smiled bashfully at the ground. "Shut up." I mumbled out quietly.

"So what now? I could drop you off home... If you want? Or, ya know, you could come back to my place and Mr Iero could teach you a little something... About guitars, of course." He winked at me playfully.

I darted my eyes away from him as I caught movement in my peripheral. Oh no, they weren't gone. They were totally still here. I saw Lindsey send me an encouraging look from around the corner of an alleyway. Pete emerged from behind her, my phone still in his hands. The motherfucker still had his finger poised over it, taunting me with his eyes narrowed challengingly. I saw Mikey and Brendon pop out too and they all gestured at me to go with him. I sighed deeply at my crazy friends. They were a damn force to be reckoned with.

"So...?" Frank trailed off, hopeful.

I sent him a crooked smile and a one shoulder shrug, trying to come off as nonchalant as I could. "Sure, _Mr Iero_." I mocked playfully. "Seems like I could learn a lot by your... talented fingers." I smirked.

His hazel eyes lit up with delight before he leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips and all but dragged me toward his car. For a small man, he sure as hell could be strong when he wanted to be.

As we passed the alleyway, I glared at my friends and made a neck slicing motion with my finger, before using the same finger to point right at them. _You're all totally dead_ , I mouthed.

They laughed at me and rolled their eyes at my dramatics. But if I was being totally honest, as I got into that car, I was thankful for my friends. Despite their crazy antics, they did care about me and they wanted the best for me. Now, here I was, in a position I could only fantasise about being in before and it had gone so much better than I could have ever expected it to. Yes, even despite the embarrassing parts because one of the most exciting nights of my life had turned out to become one of the best. _It was definitely something I would never forget, not for a long time,_ I smiled to myself as Frank squeezed my hand reassuringly, melting me under the biggest smile anyone had ever dared to send me before.

_Yes, he was definitely a keeper._

*************


End file.
